Angels
by HeartsofNarnia
Summary: Here the girls!
1. Chapter 1

Hey People

This will have 5 girls & I need 4 more girls because I'm using my oc, Melody Jones who be pair will Max.

* * *

Name: Melody Jones

Nickname: Mel-Mel

Age: 14

Eyes: Sky Blue

Hair: Long Blond hair in waist length ponytail

Nationality: American

Body/skin tone: White, She has curves in all right places,

Height:5'5

Body Markings: A star birthmark over right eye.

Piercing: None

Normal/Beyblading Attire:

Formal wear: (don't know if I'll use. Please just add it in just in case I do use it) Strapless Lime Green, line with white

Personality: She the native one of the group, she always looks on the bright of everything. She the who makes sure all her friends are ok.

Likes: Beyblading, her friends, spring, Animals, warm places

Dislikes: Cheerleaders, being totally alone, stuck-up people, cold places, rain, winter, swore losers, and people who think that they can do ANYTHING by themselves.

History: She was four when her mother die of breast cancer. Her father, Nathan Jones, start to drink & beat Melody. When , she was eight, she met her best friend, Max Tate. One day when she was hanging out with Max, he notice a mark on Melody's arm that when he start to question her about it. She told him everything from this day he is the only who knew about it.

Talents: Painting, Ice Skating

Hobbies: Beyblading, hanging out with friends, painting animals

Pairing: Max

Blading Style: Defense

Beyblade: Snow White, Lime Green

Bitbeast: A wolf made of water. Has light green eyes & a white rain drop on her forehead.

Bitbeast's Name: Raine

Bitbeast's Element: Water

Launcher: White with swirls of lime green

Ripcord:lime green

Attacks: (At least 2 normal attacks, 1 defense and 1 final attack, please)

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Eyes:

Hair:

Nationality:

Body/skin tone:

Height:

Body Markings:

Piercing:

Normal/Beyblading Attire:

Formal wear: (don't know if I'll use. Please just add it in just in case I do use it)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Pairing: (list of names is at the bottom)

Blading Style:

Beyblade:

Bitbeast:

Bitbeast's Name:

Bitbeast's Element:

Launcher:

Ripcord:

Attacks: (At least 2 normal attacks, 1 defense and 1 final attack, please)

Sorry if I'm asking for a lot. I'm just trying to understand your OCs better. Anyways the guys you can choose from are:

Tyson, Kenny, Kai, Rei.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone.

Thanks to the people who sent me OCs, you guys rock. Anyways I could only pick 4. I loved each and every OC that you sent me.

Name: Irinushka Ivanhov (she's distantly related to Tala)

Nickname: Irin and Iri

Age:13

Eyes: bright blue

Hair: aurbun, hip length and usually in pigtails

Nationality: Russian

Body/skin tone: pale skinned and really skinny

Height: 5'3

Body Markings: a scar going from under her right eye to her cheek

Piercing:top of left ear peirced

Normal/Beyblading Attire: she wears a black netted top under a black

vest top and tight black jeans for normal and for blading the netted top

changes to bright green

Formal wear: (don?t know if I?ll use. Please just add it in just in

case I do use it)she wears a bright blue knee-length dress with a slit in

the side

Personality: can be coldhearted, but she's a nice trusting person who

can be sarcastic. she's also a big romantic and hyper

Likes: blading, randomness, sugar, boys and playing bass guitar badly

Dislikes: losing, and the colour pink.

History: she's had a happy life, and she's only met Tala two or three

times, and she's permenantly blocked out one of those meetings because

it was in the abbey when she was there for a few days (she escaped with

Tala's help)

Talents: blading, bossing people around

Hobbies: blading, playing bass and bossing people around

Pairing: Kenny

Blading Style: defence

Beyblade: bright blue with white edgeing

Bitbeast: dark angel

Bitbeast?s Name: Darklight

Bitbeast?s Element: shadow

Launcher: a accousitc bass guitar (the hole in the middle of the guitar

is where the blade goes) and sometimes she has a bright blue normal one

Ripcord: when she uses the normal one, it's dark blue

Attacks: (At least 2 normal attacks, 1 defense and 1 final attack,

please) erm...darkness overide, this is where the whole stadium goes dark,

and only the bitbeast and Irinushka can see the opponent's blade, and

darklight attacks (final) Angel Wings, this is where Darklight flies

away to another part of the dish to avoid an attack (defense), Shadow of

the night, this is where it shoots a covers the opponet blade in a

shadow, so no one can see it, and the blade keeps crashing into things,

slowing it down, slowing it down and Shadow Ball, where it summons the

shadows into a ball, throwing it at the opponent (normal)

Name: Ari Murai

Nickname: Riri

Age: 15

Eyes: Midnight Blue with white Swirls

Hair: Black with a bit of red

Nationality: American

Body/skin tone: Midium Skin Color

Height: 5'4

Body Markings: Phoenix Tattoo on shoulder blades

Piercing: Star shaped earings

Normal/Beyblading Attire: Red sleeveless shirt with Black pants

Formal: Red flaring spagetti dress that comes to the floor with slits

going up to the thigh and a black sash tied around the waist.

Personality: Very outgoing but gets mad if you piss her off

Likes: Chocolate dipped strawberries/ chocolate, animals

Dislikes: Fangirls, obsessive girls/bitches

History: Lives alone since her family dies when she was 12

Talents: Singing and Drawing

Hobbies: Singing, Beyblading

Pairing: Kai

Blading Style: Offence

Beyblade: Red with Dark light designes

Bitbeast: Phoenix made of Ice

Bitbeast?s Name: Icy

Bitbeast?s Element: Ice/Water

Launcher: Red

Ripcord: Light Blue

Attacks: Glaicier Freeze, Deep Submerge, Final: Icical Illusion!

Name: Zoey Li Hayashi

Nickname: Zo' or Zo-Zo

Age: 15

Eyes: Soft brown turn crimson when Mad

Hair: Brown to the mid back always up in a pony tail when let down is

Rare

Nationality: Japanese, American, Russian

Body/skin tone: Slight Tan, nice curve long legs

Height: 5'5

Body Markings: Scar on upper Right arm stands for Darkness

Piercing: None

Normal/Beyblading Attire: (Normal) Black Kapres that go just below the

knees, a white T-shirt, a balck jacket that goes to the waist rolled up

sleeve now zipper or buttons, Brown belt around the waist holds

Launcher, and beyblade. (Beyblade) Black kimono dress cut up to the mid thigh,

shorts underneath just right above the knees(Black), black fingerless

gloves, a red sash around the waist the rims of the dress are a red

color, along with the ties.

Formal wear: (Beyblading) Black kimono shoes, (Normal) black tennis

shoes

Personality: Kinda Quiet, Distant and Cold at times, likes to cheer

people up, never gives up, always stands up for friends, never backs down

from a challenge, can be a hot headed, short tempered, caring, and

friendly, and a bit sarcastic

Likes: the color black, Friends, Cold places, beyblading, Big cats,

(Especially Tigers) Winter, thunder storms,

Dislikes: the color Pink, Preps, stuck ups, backstabbers, Being Alone,

Cramped places, sore losers, people who think they can do anything by

them sleves, Spoild Brats, people who are just Plain RUDE!

History: Mother and father died in a car accident when around the age

of 5 separated at birth from her twin brother, lived in teh abbey till

the age of 12 escaped adn fled to Japan. Treated like a sister by Tala,

SO I call him big brother! ; been searching for twin brother for a

long time.

Talents: TaeKwonDo, Drawing, writing really good stories

Hobbies: Beyblading, watching the clouds pass by, writing stories,

Being with friends, playing the guitar and Singing.

Pairing: Rei

Blading Style: Balance, a good mix of Offense and Defense, cautious

with beybalders toher than her team.

Beyblade: Black with a blood red rim

Bitbeast: a two tailed cat demon, black with white rings around the

tail, Blue eyes, and cat like (Like from Inuyasha but always in the larger

form)Crscent moon in her forehead (White) white tipped Paws,

Bitbeast?s Name: Siveria Kiara, but is called Kiara.

Bitbeast?s Element: Darkness, Fire, Ice, Thunder

Launcher: Black with swirls of a dark midnight blue

Ripcord: Black

Attacks: (attacks) Dark Fire, Ice tempest, Dark Ice coffin, Darkness

Flare, Dark Arrow, Thunder Stikre (Defense) Darkness Barrier, Ice

Shield, Fire survivor (Final Attack) Oblilivion, Dark Thunder

Name: Suzanna Patience McGregor

Nickname: Suzy

Age: 15

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Red

Nationality: Scottish and Proud of it!

Body/skin tone: Very pale white... very broad shoulders, but skinny

waist

Height: 5'5 1/4 (she's very proud she's taller than Kai!)

Body Markings: N/A

Piercing: Ears once. Has little stars in them.

Normal/Beyblading Attire: Normal: Long blue dress. BB: Tartan kilt,

violet top and shoulder pads like Johnny's

Formal wear: (don?t know if I?ll use. Please just add it in just in

case I do use it) Long violet dress that cascades down in ruffles.

Personality: Quite naive, but hot headed. Can fight reasonably well.

Likes: Gerard Butler (family friend), celery dipped in peanut butter,

dragons and other mythical creatures.

Dislikes: Haggis! And Michael Crawford.

History: Her sister died on the same day as her other was born. She

used to go to Lady Amzetta's School for Privilliged Ladies, but now she

goes to Winterblock School for Endowed.

Talents: Singing and acting. Oh, and acting as a big sister to Johnny.

Hobbies: Same as above. She also likes beyblading.

Pairing: Tyson

Blading Style: Defence

Beyblade: Violet with a cobalt streak.

Bitbeast: Hydra (ten headed beast, when one head is cut off, three

others grow)

Bitbeast?s Name: Hydralyon (Hi-drah-lee-on)

Bitbeast?s Element: Water AND fire (can switch depending on opponent

and dish)

Launcher: (flute) black. Like those lightening orbs you can get.

Ripcord: Doesn't have one. (see above)

Attacks:

Achain airson an l੤ir (final), Uisge de s촨 (when water is

element) and Teine de an Cridhe (when water is element).

Name: Melody Jones

Nickname: Mel-Mel

Age: 14

Eyes: Sky Blue

Hair: Long Blond hair in waist length ponytail

Nationality: American

Body/skin tone: White, She has curves in all right places,

Height:5'5

Body Markings: A star birthmark over right eye.

Piercing: None

Normal/Beyblading Attire:

Formal wear: (don't know if I'll use. Please just add it in just in case I do use it) Strapless Lime Green, line with white

Personality: She the native one of the group, she always looks on the bright of everything. She the who makes sure all her friends are ok.

Likes: Beyblading, her friends, spring, Animals, warm places

Dislikes: Cheerleaders, being totally alone, stuck-up people, cold places, rain, winter, swore losers, and people who think that they can do ANYTHING by themselves.

History: She was four when her mother die of breast cancer. Her father, Nathan Jones, start to drink & beat Melody. When , she was eight, she met her best friend, Max Tate. One day when she was hanging out with Max, he notice a mark on Melody's arm that when he start to question her about it. She told him everything from this day he is the only who knew about it.

Talents: Painting, Ice Skating

Hobbies: Beyblading, hanging out with friends, painting animals

Pairing: Max

Blading Style: Defense

Beyblade: Snow White, Lime Green

Bitbeast: A wolf made of water. Has light green eyes & a white rain drop on her forehead.

Bitbeast's Name: Raine

Bitbeast's Element: Water

Launcher: White with swirls of lime green

Ripcord: lime green

Attacks: Normal: Rain Howl, Tsunami Hurricane. Defense: Rain Storm. Final Attack: Hurricane Twirl .


End file.
